


Все меняется, все повторяется

by Ipocrita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер Хейл и его странные желания, Дюкалион и его любовь к молодым амбициозным оборотням... Три раза, когда они пересеклись.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все меняется, все повторяется

Дюкалион все время вертится вокруг Талии, всегда слушает ее внимательно, смотрит на нее с обожанием, будто она Дева Мария, сошедшая к нему прямо с икон. То, что иногда у нее отрастает хвост, кажется, воодушевляет его еще больше.  
Питера это, признаться честно, бесит.   
Талия отбрасывает на всех вокруг себя длинную, густую тень. Кто-то рад прятаться в этой тени от солнца и проблем, но никак не Питер. Иногда он мечтает, чтобы Талия исчезла или стала невидимой, но, скорее всего, тот же Дюкалион и все равно бы вспоминал о ней с любовью.  
Питер однажды наблюдал в библиотеке, как Дюкалион неторопливо расставляет книги по местам, поправляет их в идеальные ряды, и его пальцы нежно, почти с любовью скользят по корешкам. Питер представил тогда, как эти пальцы могли бы скользить по телу Талии, и ему стало жарко. Потом он представил руки Дюкалиона на собственном теле и позвонил одной из своих девчонок, приглашая на свидание.   
Когда воспоминания об этом моменте становятся слишком навязчивыми, и он видит Дюкалиона во сне, Питер решает что-то делать. И это не тот случай, когда можно загрести жар чужими руками.  
Надо действовать быстро, потому что Дюкалион появляется в Бикон-Хиллз не особенно часто, только когда ему нужен совет Талии или происходит что-то серьезное. Может быть, все закончится уже завтра – так или иначе. Кто Питер такой, чтобы упускать удачный шанс?  
Пока Дерек таскается за Пейдж, Питер убегает из школы пораньше, пропуская тренировку по баскетболу. Это – жертва его низменным желаниям, потому что он любит баскетбол, и тренировки пропускает редко.  
Но себя он любит больше, и потому любое свое желание привык исполнять – рано или поздно. Но лучше рано.  
Талия любит говорить, что возраст сделает его мудрее и научит ждать. Ей хочется верить, его старшей сестренке, что со временем из него выйдет толк, и она, такая проницательная с другими, совсем не замечает всех его червоточин.  
Как это бесит. Как ему хочется, чтобы она обратила на него внимание, чтобы отчитала, чтобы вырубила все эти темные мысли на корню, выполола, как сорную траву. Чтобы он не вел машину к дому, где остановились Дюкалион и его стая, чтобы он не поднимался на последний этаж и не звонил в дверь.  
– Питер Хейл? – Дюкалион, кажется, с трудом вспоминает его имя. Питер улыбается, но в душе у него скребутся не кошки даже, а огромные львы.  
– Рад, что ты помнишь мое имя, – Питер невежливо оттесняет его плечом и заходит в квартиру.  
Сейчас день, и тут никого нет, кроме Дюкалиона, но он смутно чувствует запахи остальных бет, и его плечо, когда он касается Дюкалиона, прошибает током. Он на чужой территории, в конце концов.  
– Твое, конечно, необычней и запоминается легче, – добавляет Питер, оглядывая квартиру, прислушиваясь.  
Тут и правда пусто.  
– Что-то случилось с Талией?  
Дюкалион даже не спрашивает, случилось ли что-то у всей их стаи или конкретно у Питера, потому что тень Талии все еще закрывает их всех. Эта широкая, давящая тень.  
– Нет. Думаю, сейчас она неплохо проводит время на пикнике со своим мужем, пока все разбежались по работам и школам. Я пришел, потому что у меня есть собственная проблема.  
Питер подходит к Дюкалиону медленно, не делая резких движений, и ему самому не ясно, чего в этом больше – страха спровоцировать дикого зверя или страха спугнуть наивную жертву. Хотелось бы думать, что второе, но в первое он верит больше.  
На самом деле Питер – тот еще трус, но не боится признаться в этом хотя бы себе самому.  
– Что за проблема? И почему ты не пришел к своей альфе?  
«Потому что я морально готов переспать с мужчиной старше меня на кучу лет, но не с собственной сестрой», – хотелось бы сказать Питеру, но вместо этого он говорит:  
– Мне нравятся твои пальцы.  
Потом он осторожно берет Дюкалиона за руку, поднимает к своему лицу, прижимается к ней щекой и трется, желая оставить на себе его запах. Это чужой запах, все тело воспринимает его как опасность, но это запах альфы, и он всегда приятен, несмотря ни на что. Питер хочет пахнуть так же – когда-нибудь.  
– Что ты… – потом Дюкалион понимает. Он так же умен, как сестра Питера. Может быть, если бы та не встретила другого, у них бы что-то вышло. Дюкалион был бы в семье Питера. Он мог бы видеть его каждый день.  
Но двум альфам не ужиться.  
– Ты глупый испорченный ребенок.  
– Зато красивый, – Питер не отпускает его руку, Дюкалион почему-то не вырывает. Может быть, в нем всегда была тайная склонность к юным спортсменам. – Разве тебе так сложно помочь мне в этой маленькой проблеме? Я не приду снова, я ничего не скажу сестре, мы можем просто развлечься и забыть об этом, словно побывали в Вегасе. Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим Вегасом.  
Он почти ждет, что его отшвырнут, как щенка, вернут сестре и устроят скандал, но Дюкалион толкает его к дивану, Питер даже спотыкается от неожиданности. Ему позволяют упасть на сиденье.   
Дюкалион неторопливо расстегивает рубашку, он все делает неторопливо, Питер заметил это по тем маленьким наблюдениям в библиотеке и когда Дюкалиона приглашали к ним домой. Тот факт, что Питер ждет Дюкалиона больше, чем кто-либо из Хейлов, чем даже Талия, не прибавляет спокойствия.  
Даже в такой момент он не может прекратить думать о Талии.  
И о том, что Дюкалион в одежде выглядит добрым дядечкой-учителем, эдаким книжным червем, вежливым джентельменом. Под одеждой его тело идеально, мускулы перекатываются, когда он снимает рубашку. Питер нервно облизывается и притягивает его ближе за ремень брюк.  
– Ты крайне самоуверенный молодой человек.  
– Я просто знаю, чего хочу, – Питер смотрит на него снизу, он уверен, что выглядит великолепно, и когда он расстегивает чужой ремень, Дюкалион все еще не сопротивляется. – Мой тренер поощряет амбициозность.  
– Во что ты играешь?  
Скорее всего, Дюкалиону это безразлично, Питер не видит причин, почему это вообще должно его волновать, но все равно отвечает, что играет в баскетбол. Он добавляет, что сразу стал капитаном. Он снимает футболку, и, судя по взгляду, его тело вызывает у Дюкалиона куда больший интерес, чем разговоры.  
Питер расстегивает его ширинку, руки немного дрожат, ему хочется верить, что он не выдает свою неуверенность румянцем или чем-то еще.  
Дюкалион берет его руки в свои, наклоняется и целует. Он больше не спрашивает, зачем Питер все это затеял, почему он пришел именно к нему и правда ли понимает, что сейчас произойдет. Он сначала помогает раздеться ему, потом снимает брюки с себя. В тишине квартиры слышно только их постепенно учащающееся дыхание.  
Дюкалион садится рядом, тянет Питера к себе на колени, и они продолжают целоваться, глубже и все более жадно. Питер перестает нервничать, окончательно забывает про стыд, потому что руки Дюкалиона гладят его тело, совсем, как он представлял. По коже бегут мурашки, от этих прикосновений становится жарко, и Питер, поддавшись еще одному своему желанию, трется о чужое тело, как недавно терся щекой о ладонь.  
Дюкалион прикусывает кожу на его шее, Питер позволяет, покорно наклоняя голову. Он чувствует, как Дюкалион возбужден. И сам факт того, что Питер вызывает у кого-то такое желание, возбуждает его самого, заставляет ответить такими же поцелуями, поглаживаниями, укусами. Он вздрагивает, когда Дюкалион меняет форму и клыки впиваются в плечо, кричит от боли, но ему закрывают рот.  
Когда они целуются снова, он чувствует на чужих губах вкус собственной крови, и это заставляет его дрожать, как маленькую восторженную девственницу. Он кусается в ответ, ему разрешают, и вкус чужой крови немного сводит Питера с ума.  
Он даже не стонет, а рычит, когда Дюкалион начинает растягивать его пальцами; это как в одном из снов: Питер чувствует себя книгой, он хочет, чтобы его тоже поставили на нужное место, выровняли по линейке.  
Дюкалион не слишком с ним нежен, не тянет с прелюдиями, как сам Питер обычно, когда он с девушками. Когда он буквально насаживает Питера на свой член, это больно, просто больно и больше ничего. Питер не стонет, он кричит, рычит, на какую-то секунду он даже пытается вырваться, но его удерживают на месте и шлепают по заднице.  
– Ты сам ко мне пришел.  
– Тебя альфой выбрали за размер? – сердито огрызается Питер, ему сложно дышать, его голос становится хриплым, тихим, словно больным, – С виду ты выглядел заурядней.  
– Тебе просто кажется, – смеется Дюкалион ему в шею. – Все испытанное на собственной шкуре кажется больше.   
Он двигается сам, а после, дав привыкнуть, заставляет двигаться Питера. Боль отступает, потому что теперь Питер сам управляет процессом и находит нужное положение, чтобы стонать уже от удовольствия. Он не чувствует в себе желания картинно выгибаться, сладко стонать, кричать от страсти или чего-то еще, чем порой грешат девушки и что ему в девушках нравится. Наверное, со стороны их секс выглядит грязно и неловко. Но главное, что Дюкалион тяжело дышит, что он тоже издает стоны – тихие, едва различимые, больше похожие на вздохи, и Питер уверен, что Дюкалион думает в этот момент только о нем. Питер чувствует себя вышедшим из тени на солнце. Солнце причиняет боль его привыкшей к темноте коже, но эта боль сладка и по-своему приятна.  
Дюкалион кончает тихо, только вдруг ловит ртом воздух, словно задыхается, и Питер валится на диван с ним рядом. Он весь мокрый, его бедра все в сперме, но он не чувствует себя грязным, он, по правде говоря, чувствует себя чудесно.   
Дюкалион обхватывает его член рукой и помогает кончить. Он смотрит на то, как Питер дрожит от оргазма, словно на увлекательную пьесу в театре.  
Его вообще легко можно представить в театре. Или в картинной галерее. Или на диване, трахающим симпатичных парней.  
– Если ты не против, я занял бы душ, – говорит Питер хрипло. Он надеется, что не охрип навечно. И что через полчаса он сможет ходить нормально, а не так, словно всю жизнь занимался конным спортом.  
– В той стороне, – Дюкалион показывает взглядом нужную дверь и тянется за брюками. – Прости, что не предлагаю намылить спину.  
– Нет, это было бы слишком уж интимно, – смеется Питер.   
Ему нравится, как его провожают взглядом.

***

Когда он видит Дюкалиона в следующий раз, от того пахнет кровью, и травами, которые заваривают друиды, и опасностью. Питер окликает его дрожащим голосом. В квартире на верхнем этаже темно и пусто, белый диван похож на надгробную плиту. Запах бет кажется старым и слабым.  
То, как Питер чувствует Дюкалиона сейчас, похоже на огромное грозовое облако. Питер жил с оборотнями с детства, он умеет это ощущать. Хотя, может, это его личный талант, потому что Дерек, например, в этом плане совершенно бесполезен. Он может пройти мимо чужого альфы, как мимо обычного человека – ничего не ощутив; он не заметит искры в глазах друида, даже глядя на него часами. И это разочаровывает. Дерек в своей юной непосредственности слеп, как новорожденный котенок.  
Куда более слеп, чем Дюкалион теперь.  
– Надо же. Ты не побоялся прийти.  
Даже голос его теперь звучит иначе – резче, ожесточённее. Черт, да он же вырезал всю свою стаю, что ему мешает вырезать еще одну бету, теперь чужую? Что вообще Питер здесь забыл?  
Он убеждает себя, что это все воспоминания о том разе. Что это сантименты и юношеские чувства. Обидная правда в том, что это всего лишь любопытство.  
Питер чувствует себя безнадежным. Бесчувственным. Но, по крайней мере, он еще может чувствовать страх.  
– Подойди.  
Питер слушается, но останавливается в паре шагов, хотя это довольно эфемерная иллюзия безопасности. Достаточно одного движения, чтобы он умер или стал калекой.  
Дюкалион притягивает Питера к себе и касается его лица, быстро, нервно и потерянно. Он гладит его щеки, проводит пальцами по носу и губам, потом просто берет его лицо в ладони и держит в полной тишине, как рыцарь чашу Грааля.  
– Никогда раньше не замечал, что ты так не похож на сестру.  
Питер не уверен даже, что имелось в виду внешнее сходство. Может, Дюкалион хотел уколоть, но Питер слышит комплимент. Ему нравится быть непохожим на Талию – и внешне, и по характеру. Питер трется щекой о чужую ладонь, как в прошлый раз. Но не двигается ближе.  
Дюкалион вдруг толкает его к окну, прижимает своим телом к стеклу. За окном – прекрасный вид на ночной Бикон-Хиллз, редкие звездочки чужих квартир в безлунной темноте. Луны не видно, потому что небо затянуло тучами еще со вчерашнего дня.  
Питер чувствует себя паршиво, словно забыл что-то важное.   
Талия оставила ему подробности воспоминаний, запах крови, слезы Дерека, но забрала из них место, которое стало символом его ошибки. Так же у Дюкалиона забрали глаза, оставив взамен то, что лучше бы забрать.   
– Я мог бы порвать твое горло, – шепчет Дюкалион ему на ухо, его дыхание горячее, а стекло холодное, это прекрасный контраст, – или вырвать твое сердце.  
– Второе было бы слишком романтично, – Питер откидывает голову ему на плечо и разглядывает лицо Дюкалиона из этого положения. Красные глаза пустые, словно в глазницы вставили стеклянные шарики. – А кровь из горла испортит тебе одежду.  
– Ты сумасшедший.  
– Предпочитаю слово «эксцентричный».  
В этот раз они занимаются сексом неторопливо, даже с какой-то нежностью, и это так странно. Потому что Питер не чувствует в себе никакой нежности. Только бесконечный адреналин, требующий выхода.  
Этот раз был лишним. Никто не возвращается в Лас-Вегас ради прошлого, никто не возвращается к свихнувшимся оборотням-убийцам ради секса.  
Дюкалион выпускает когти, когда ему кажется, что Питер слишком тих, и оставляет кровавые полосы на его груди, тонкие-тонкие, ничтожные царапины.  
– Мы похожи, – говорит Дюкалион уверенно, когда Питер выходит из душа, энергично вытирая волосы. Другое полотенце валяется на полу ванной все в крови, царапины на груди все еще не зажили, на них словно вылили жидкий металл, так они болят.  
Питер смотрит на Дюкалиона насмешливо и одевается.  
– Нет, мы не похожи. Поверь, я стану гораздо хуже, чем ты только можешь себя представить. Мой старт медленней, но дистанция будет длиннее.   
Питер уходит и дня два с трудом скрывает, как его лихорадит из-за жалких не заживших царапин, пока те, наконец, не исчезают.  
Если бы воспоминания уходили так же легко.

***

Спустя много лет, принесших огонь, пустоту, смерть и возрождение, Питер находит Дюкалиона на складе, под знаком спирали на стене, который был здесь столько лет. Это иронично, потому что тут Дюкалион потерял свои глаза, но приобрел что-то большее, а теперь все снова вернулось на круги своя. Словно спираль вдруг стала означать не месть, а бесконечные повторения сюжетов.  
– Пришел показаться тебе на глаза, – сказал Питер вместо приветствия, – раз они у тебя снова есть.  
На самом деле, он просто прошел по кровавому следу, оставленному Дженнифер, чтобы убедиться, что его племянник так и остался мягкотелым юнцом, оставляющим врага за спиной. Пагубное влияние Маккола, Питер Дерека никогда такому не учил.  
Вся их семья мертва, потому что Дерек оставляет врагов за спиной. Потому что пускает их в постель. Но Питер все равно любит Дерека. Хотя не видит беды в том, чтобы приносить любимым немного мучений. Путь к высотам не должен проходить легко, боль должна учить, так почему же Дерек все еще так наивен, так слеп, почему не научился замечать очевидных вещей и не оставляет пути отхода?  
– Питер? – Дюкалион щурится, узнавая его, кажется, только по манере речи, потому что ни разу не видел его повзрослевшим, а запах успел смениться с годами. Питеру кажется, что теперь он пахнет одной гарью, землей и аконитом. – Я слышал, ты умер.  
– Я слышал, ты стал альфой альф и научился разрушать миры. Это слегка отдает комиксами, если хочешь знать мое мнение, и звучало смешно.   
Питер наклоняется к Дюкалиону, ослабевшему, бледному, словно враз постаревшему, и хлопает его по щеке.  
– Но сама идея стаи альф была любопытной. И решение вопроса с надоевшими бетами мне, в целом, импонирует.   
– Ты все еще псих.  
– Это ты мне говоришь!  
Дюкалион усмехается и трет веки.  
– Пришел добить? Или вспомнить прошлое?  
– К счастью, с возрастом я научился контролировать свои гормоны, – Питер садится на корточки рядом и наклоняется к лицу Дюкалиона. – Я просто зашел посмотреть на пепел прошлого, так сказать.   
Питер целует его в уголок губ.  
– Но если что, у меня квартира в центре города, та, что ты когда-то снимал. Не такая высокая, как твой новый пентхаус, но я нахожу вид из окна чудесным. У меня есть чай, диван, и планы захвата мира, потому что ты их ожидаешь, а я не люблю разочаровывать людей. Мы могли бы устроить вечеринку тем, кому за тридцать, и даже пригласить этого милого Криса Арджента в качестве аперитива.   
На самом деле Питер хочет сказать: «Меня все еще возбуждают твои пальцы».  
Он хочет сказать: «Когда я стану альфой, я хочу сделать тебя своей бетой и хорошенько оттрахать на диване, у окна и просто так, и ты будешь чудесно смотреться в ошейнике, с повязкой на глазах, потому что слепым ты мне нравился больше».  
Вместо этого Питер уходит.


End file.
